


You Mean Something to Me

by HeroMaggie



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fenris Needs Hugs, Hugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-05
Updated: 2014-07-05
Packaged: 2018-02-07 12:53:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1899747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeroMaggie/pseuds/HeroMaggie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fenris is a little - ok a lot - upset that Garrett did not tell him about the Carta attacks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Mean Something to Me

**Author's Note:**

> Right - so I have this entire THING about Anders needing hugs. But let's be honest here - most of our lovely DA2 companions could use a good hug now and again. Fenris more than most (except for Anders...). I wrote this little tidbit for a Tumblr buddy and thought perhaps other people might enjoy it.

The door to the Hawke estate was flung open with such violence that it bounced off the wall and rebounded against the frame. Muttering curses under his breath, Fenris strode through the door and stalked across the atrium. Bodahn, Hawke's butler...manservant...Fenris didn't even know how to categorize the dwarf, flapped his hands in distress. 

“Oh Master Fenris, Master...Fenris! Ser! Can I help you? Oh...well then...” the dwarf sputtered slightly as he was pushed to the side. 

Fenris moved through the house, the stairs leading to the private bedrooms his goal. He passed Hawke's mabari, Stitches. The dog bounced to his feet and barked energetically at him. Bodahn came barreling in behind Fenris, still calling his name in increasingly worried tones. Over the general din of confusion and barking could be heard the steady yelling of “Enchantment!” 

Fenris swung around and yelled “Quiet! Where is he?” The entire room came to a standstill. Bodahn drew himself up tightly and then pointed at the stairs. He stood at attention until the angry elf had disappeared from view. Only then did he deflate, staggering off to find a quiet corner to recover in.

***

Garrett Hawke was upstairs in his bedroom. He had a rucksack on the bed, a pile of robes folded into a tidy pile, and his staff leaning against the wall. He was currently holding up what looked like a blanket and frowning in concentration, carefully folding it into a precise square. His bedroom door was kicked open, swinging wildly to smash against the wall. He sighed.

“Fenris...”

“Hawke. When were you going to tell me.” 

Garrett watched as Fenris swept into the room. The elf turned and slammed the door shut. His fists clenched tightly, knuckles going white, as he stared a hole into the offending door.

“I am assuming this is about the entire Carta deal?”

“You get attacked. In your own home. Attacked. And you don't come tell me?” Fenris swung back around, strode across the room to poke Garrett in his chest.

Garrett looked down at the incredibly angry elf and sighed. “And why would I go running to you for help?”

That drew Fenris up short. He opened his mouth to yell, to call Garrett more names, and then clamped it shut again. Garrett watched as Fenris gripped his hair and swung back around to the door. It was quick, but Garrett saw the look of pain in Fenris' eyes.

“Fenris...” Garrett laid a hand on the elf's shoulder. “wait...don't. Don't go.” He sighed, laying the folded blanket down on the bed.

Fenris was practically vibrating under his fingers. “I know how you must think of me, Hawke. After what happened between us but...I...” He covered his face with his hands. “I just don't...the thought of you going off without me. I know I don't deserve any consideration.” His voice trailed off, abject misery radiating from him.

Garrett looked at the hunched back of his former lover. His heart twisted a bit in his chest at the thought, of him being his former lover. As if he had ever stopped loving this maddening man. This complex, battered, damaged soul. He sighed again and moved around Fenris, stopping in front of him. No matter what Fenris said, no matter how their one and only night ended, Garrett wasn't quite ready to give up on him. 

“Fenris. Do you want to come with me? It'll probably be horrible but...”

“Yes.” The word was ripped from Fenris' throat, a raw sound of hope and fear and love all melding together.

Garrett exhaled at the sound and moved forward, arms tugging Fenris into a gentle, comforting hug. For a moment, the elf resisted and held himself stiffly in the embrace, but gradually, he relaxed. His arms moved around Garrett first tentatively and then with more surety until they were meshed together. Garrett rubbed his hand up Fenris' back and cupped the nape of the elf's neck, massaged the tense muscles he found there. “I was going to come tell you. I swear it. I was just finalizing things with Varric. What happened that night, it may have been painful – may still be painful – but I care for you, Fenris. There is nobody I'd rather have at my side to deal with this than you.”

For a moment, Fenris' gaze was shocked, unguarded emotions swirling in the depth of his eyes. Garrett saw them, saw Fenris's struggle, and worked to accept the fact that for now, he needed to give Fenris time. Time and space to come to terms with himself. To come to terms with what he wanted. And hopefully, what he wanted was Garrett. 

Fenris finally nodded, a rare smiling gracing his lips. “Then I am sorry that I terrorized your household.”

Garrett felt his lips twitch in response. “It's good for them. Keeps everybody on their toes. But next time, maybe don't kick the door in?”

Fenris pulled out of the embrace, the smile still on his lips. “No promises, Garrett.”

At the sound of his first name, Garrett beamed. It wasn't much, a small thing. But Garrett knew that, for Fenris at least, this was just his way of saying “you mean something to me.” And maybe, just maybe, that meant there was hope after all.


End file.
